en un instante, todo cambia
by andreaiglesias18
Summary: bueno esta es...una historia de amor la escribi con mucho cariño y dedicasion y bueno gracias a mis amigas jimcat y moranizer que me alentaron para seguir con esto gracias por sus criticas y bueno espero que les guste mi historia


DRACO POV

No lo puedo creer, otro año basura en Howarts soportando a "San Potter" y sus patéticos intentos de salvarnos la vida a todos nosotros.

Lo odio con todos y cada uno de los folículos de mi cuerpo, soportar a Potter con ese extraño afán de hacerse el sufrido y al mismo tiempo querer ser el héroe de todo. No sé como lo hace, no sé cómo logra impresionar a la gente o más bien a los magos ineptos, como los tontos de sus amigos "la comadreja Weasley y sangre-sucia Granger". Si ese par de tontos que en cuanto empiece la guerra serán a los primeros que mate, pues el señor-tenebroso me ha pedido le deje a Potter.

Mi padre ya no está en casa, ahora está en Azkaban, horrible lugar y todo por su culpa.

Mi madre me llevo este año a la estación donde le di el mas cálido de los besos en la mejilla y me despedí de ella temiendo no volver a ver la jamás.

Subí al tren acomode mis cosas busque un vagón vacio y me dispuse a alejar mi mente de todo lo que paso el verano anterior. Pero el gusto me duro poco porque Crabbe y Goyle interrumpieron mi descanso con su idiota forma de hablar y caminar.

-draco necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Crabe en tono serio poco común en él y preocupante en su aparición.

-¿qué pasa?- dije disimulando mi curiosidad

-queremos saber si…- titubeo Goyle

-si ¿Qué?- dije enfadado odiaba oír a la gente titubear

-si ya te han marcado- soltó Crabe rápidamente

-¿Por qué lo preguntan?- algo andaba mal… pensé en mi fuero interno

-por que a Zabinni ya lo han marcado y ahora forma parte del señor oscuro- dijo Goyle sin mínimo asombro.

-pues…si ya me han marcado- conteste con la verdad tarde o temprano se enterarían.

-¡vaya!- dijeron al unísono y ambos recobraron su gorda voz al hablar

-a nosotros nos marcaran pronto- aseguro Crabe

-eso espero- balbuceo Goyle y salió del vagón, no sin antes bajar la cabeza a modo de despedida. Y detrás de el salió Crabe confundido pero sin decir palabra alguna.

Después de su visita nadie me molesto, pero había lago en los maleteros que me inquietaba pues jamás había visto que una valija se moviera sola…

-¡petrificus totalus!- y algo sordo cayó al piso arranque lo que parecía una capa y…

-¡si lotería! Harry Potter ¿Qué tu estúpida madre muggle no te enseño modales?- Potter me miraba con odio y sus ojos tenían un verde más penetrante de lo normal

-si eso supuse- y le propine una buena patada en la nariz la cual empezó a derramar sangre, pero no me importo y seguí mi camino.

Baje del tren me dirigí al tan conocido castillo, prácticamente invadido por la inseguridad y peligro.

Cene y escuche con longevidad la selección, solo unos cuantos chicos llegaron a slytherin y fueron bien recibidos.

Probé poca comida y observe cada rostro que tenía que eliminar, ahora que mi misión como mortifago empezaba.

Empecé por Weasley quien su cabello rojo, sus innumerables pecas y esa facha pobre me daban a entender que no sería un gran oponente, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la cara contigua a la de Weasley y para mi sorpresa era Granger; con su habitual cabello esponjado de un castaño difícil de encontrar y ese aguado uniforme, que por el color gris intenso deduje no tendría mucho tiempo de uso. Yo sentía que su forma de ser, su imagen no atraería a ningún chico que tuviera buenos gustos, pero al parecer me equivocaba, pues Granger parecía tener bastantes pretendientes.

Lucia igual que de costumbre pero este año había algo en ella… algo diferente que atraía y… un miedo escrito en sus ojos castaños, que te hacían sentir la necesidad de protegerla y borrar ese dolor que la atormentaba.

Después del banquete me dirigí a mi sala común en las mazmorras, pero no me detuve en la habitual reunión de bienvenida de cada año (en donde los nuevos eran presentados a todos, y todos nos saludábamos como si no, nos hubiéramos visto en años)

Fui directo a mi habitación donde otras cuatro camas se hallaban alrededor de la mía

-draco- una voz femenina llego de la puerta

-pansy no puedes estar aquí- dije sin mirarla, reconocería su voz entre otras mil mas

- lo sé, pero quiero hablar contigo- me dijo con un preocupación en ese tono que a pesar de no desearla me seducía cada vez que salía de sus labios

-¿es sobre la marca verdad?- dije adivinando el motivo de visita

-no- y su respuesta me saco de mi ensimismamiento, ¿no; entonces que era?

-¿Qué es entonces?- pregunte sin ocultar mi curiosidad

Y en ese momento se acerco lenta y elegantemente hacia mí, tal como una slytherin verdadera, con ese porte de gracia que; sin que se mal interprete solo había visto en mi madre

-quiero- se acerco más. Y pego su cuerpo al mío. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bien formada que lucía, y sus caderas incitantes

La tome de la cintura no porque yo quisiera si no por puro impulso, sus curvas bajo mis manos me hicieron apretarla más hacia mí y ella alzo la cara hacia mi rostro dejando sus manos sobre mi pecho, como un par de llamas.

-esto nunca funcionara, pero es que no sabes cuánto…-y la interrumpí

-no, no funcionara, déjalo así-y sus manos recorrieron mi rostro y el deseo de apoderarme de ella se hacía cada vez más insoportable ¿Cómo era posible? Pansy nunca me había gustado ¿Por qué la deseaba ahora? Y luego entendí porque…

Porque no era pansy a quien mis ojos veían y mi cuerpo deseaba si no a…. no, no es posible ¿GRANGER? …


End file.
